Death Battle:Lancer vs Pearl
Hyper Anon:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a Death Battle! It was NOT a good day in Beach City. Why? Gems where attacking. So Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl......and STEVEN! Where gonna save the city. A giant female gem monster was about to destroy the city! Pearl reared back her spear........ SLASH! The gem monster's leg was ripped apart. Her roars ecoched throughout the sky as she smashed the ground. Suddenly Pearl's eyes saw a streak. A colorful one. It was going to fast for Pearl to realize what the hell that was. But she managed to see after images. Quickly a red object glowing with energy, looking like a shooting star aproached the gem's head. The gem roared her nonexistant lungs out and blindly tried to punch the ground ready to crush the thing attacked her..... But that delayed the inveitable as the spear impaled her head as it exploded into multiple shards as they crumpled into dust. The gem finally slumped over. She reverted back to her gem form as it began to dissolved. Where the gem once was, stood a red spear. The figure that killed her walked up. The figure revealed itself to be Lancer. Lancer grabbed the spear and yanked it out of the ground. "Damn." Lancer thought. "There where witnesses, when I killed this Holy Grail Monster. I geuss I gotta kill them." Lancer threw the spear at Pearl who quickly dodged. Pearl felt the spear and it had magic. Pearl put 2 and 2 together. "You must be a gem. I won't let you hurt Steven." "I am no gem, but whatever." ' Fight! ' Both combatants struck at each other. Their spear clashed. Sparks flew. Lancer kicked Pearl back. Pearl fired multiple energy beams which Lancer dodged. He jumped at Pearl and kicked her right in face. Quickly Pearl grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground. Pearl reared back the spear and jabbed it toward the ground which Lancer rolled out of the way. The spear implaed the ground. Lancer sliced the spear in half. Pearl threw a punch at Lancer's face. Lancer's face was bleeding. Pearl summoned another spear and threw it at Lancer's head. Lancer quickly ducked. Pearl gritted her teeth. She was met in the knees with a kick. "Time to demolish you." Lancer said. He began to charge up a magic beam. Pearl got up.....only to be shot down with the magic beam. Lancer ran at Pearl. When Pearl got up, she was struck faster than she can react. Lancer grabbed the gem's head and slammed her to the ground. "I won't let you kill Steven." Pearl yelled. She jabbed at Lancer with her spear which Lancer jumped back. Pearl spun around the spear ready to decapitate Lancer. Lancer dodged. Pearl reared back her spear and swung it. Lancer was hit in the skull. His skull cracked. Blood flew out of his skull. "Hey, I didn't want to make it hard." Lancer shrugged. Pearl charged at Lancer. Lancer was met with a slash to the stomache. Pearl fired multiple magic beams at Lancer, which Lancer survived. Pearl got madder and fire them more and more rapidly but Lancer was still alive. Pearl charged up a big beam and fired it. The force created an explosion knocking Lancer back. "I will rip your head off!" Lancer said charging at Pearl. But things got confusing for Pearl. She saw afterimages. Pearl was met with a stab in the head. Pearl quickly jumped back before her head shattered. Lancer charged at Pearl at top speed again, Pearl couldn't block. She was met with a stab in her stomach. Lancer disappeared in a flash. Lancer reappeared behind Pearl and kicked her in the back. It was like he teleported but he just moved so fast it looked like it. Huge difference alright? Pearl quickly summoned another spear in her hand. She was holding two spears. Two against one. That didn't sound like a fair fight. Pearl tried to bisect the warrior with her spears but Lancer quickly held up his spear and blocked them. Sparks flew. Pearl summoned more spears and threw them at Lancer. Lancer was impaled by multiple spears he was sent flying back. He was impaled everywhere. Except for the heart and his head. Pearl approached Lancer who was unable to get up. Pearl summoned a spear and aimed it at Lancer's head. She threw it. Lancer quickly headbutted it.....and the spear shattered into millions of shards. Lancer kicked Pearl off him. Lancer ran at Pearl as the spears in his body fell out. Quickly Pearl summoned a sword and threw it at Lancer. Lancer bisected the sword. Pearl needed an idea. And she could just take her time. Lancer was running at her and fast! Quickly Pearl had an idea. She created a hologram. But it was all in vain when Lancer started to use a lot of his magic. He fired it into one huge beam engulfing Pearl. KA-BOOOOOOM! When the explosion cleared there was a huge crator in the ground. Pearl was nowhere to be seen. Lancer smiled and chuckled. Suddenly Pearl appeared out of nowhere! "How did you survive?!" Lancer said. "Simple. That was a hologram you obliterated." Pearl replied. She quickly summoned a bunch of swords and axes and threw them at Lancer. Lancer dodged them all. Lancer ran at Pearl and threw a kick to her forehead. Lancer quickly ran around her creating afterimages. Pearl threw a spear at Lancer but hit an afterimage instead. Lancer stopped running and swung his spear creating fire everywhere. Pearl was getting burned. Pearl charged up a beam with her spear..... And blasted it. It hit the flames creating an explosion as the flames dissapated into nothingness. Lancer ran at Pearl and Pearl simply swung her spear, it blocked Lancer's attack. Lancer used his spear to lift his body and kicked Pearl in the gut. Pearl fired an energy beam at Lancer sending him flying back. Lancer landed in the road. Unfortunately since Lancer had bad luck, he was hit by a truck. Lancer quickly climbed up the car and saw Pearl running at him. Pearl jumped on the truck. Quickly Lancer swung his spear slicing the truck in half and creating an explosion. Pearl got up and summoned a bunch of swords and axes. She threw them, Lancer was impaled through the stomach with a sword. He was whacked in the head with an axe. He managed to dodge multiple other projectiles. Lancer began to charge up an magic energy beam while Pearl's spear began to glow with energy. They fired beams at each other. They beams collided creating a big explosion. Pearl charged up another beam. It had all the energy Pearl could muster. Pearl fired it and it engulfed Lancer. KA-BOOOOOOOM! Pearl was standing alone. Now time to get back to Steven. Suddenly she felt a pain in her back.Lancer was right behind her. Pearl tried to fire more energy beams at Lancer who shrugged them off due to his immunity to magic. Lancer whacked her in the face with his spear Pearl summoned multiple holograms which all attacked Lancer like Naruto's clones. Lancer swung his spear creating a shockwave. The force sent the holograms flying back. Pearl summoned Holo Pearl who ran at Lancer. Lancer blocked it with his spear. Holo Pearl slashed Lancer in the gut. Holo Pearl reared back her spear for one last stab but Lancer ducked and slid up. Lancer swung his spear creating a ripple. It bisected Holo Pearl. Holo Pearl faded into bits of data. Time for his Noble Phantasm. He used Gae Bolg:Barbed Spear The Pierces With Death and he blasted a magic energy beam at Pearl. It impaled her chest, lifted her up and shook her violently. It faded away as Pearl fell on her knees, her gem cracked. Lancer used Gae Bolg:Soaring Spear That Strikes Death and threw his spear which was covered in magic. Pearl couldn't move at all. The spear impaled her head. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The spear created a big explosion. When the explosion cleared there was only blue dust. Pearl was now nothingness. The spear went back to Lancer. K.O.! Doge:Lancer didn't die! Hyper Anon:You are hu-Wait a minute.....anyway this battle was VERY VERY close. This was the first fight where we didn't plan the outcome. Both Lancer and Pearl where equal in strength. But there's one huge edge that gave Lancer the win. Speed. Doge:Gotta Go Fast.This guy can strike 100 times in a second and leave afterimages, while Pearl outran a Lion. And when was the last time you've seen a Lion leave afterimages. Come to think of it, it would be badass to see one. Spongebob:As of durability both where equal. While Pearl was smarter it doesn't help when someone can strike you before you can strategize of even think. Doge:But what about Pearl's energy beams? They would destroy Lancer! Hyper Anon:No, it wouldn't. Pearl's energy beams are fueled by gem powahs. Her gem powers are magical and Lancer can resist magic. Also while Pearl can summon multiple weapons all at once, Lancer fights Gilgamesh who can do the same thing. And Pearl relies on her team while Lancer fights alone. Not to mention Lancer's Noble Phantasms which anihilate Pearl. Doge:Looks like Pearl is nowhere ''spear ''the level Lancer is. Spongebob:The Winner Is Lancer. ' ' ' Lancer=Winner' +Much Faster +Magic resistance helps +Superior magic +More skills with spear. +Noble Phantasms would one-shot Pearl=Loser +Smarter +More experience +More weapons '-Magic attacks are useless' '-Speedblitzed.' Doge:Next time one death battle! Youtube poop.... MLG....... They made weird OP versions of our childhood protagonists Malleo vs Sanic Epilouge Lancer walked off away from the dust that was once Pearl......only to be hit by a car and blown up. "Lancer died!" Archer said. "You aren't human!" Rin Tohsaka added. Lancer can't even survive ''winning ''death battles. Meanwhile Steven burst in a fit of tears. He ran toward the small particles that once Pearl. He couldn't stop crying. Meanwhile Saber was standing in front of Steven, she couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. "I think I learned something today." Saber turned around to see her master Shirou. "What is it master?" "People die when they are killed." Indeed Shirou. Category:Death Battles